Draken
by Whit3fang999
Summary: This is a story referring to after Ahsoka Tano leaving the Jedi Order.


One day, Anakin Skywalker and his mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi, were heading towards small desert planet. When they arrived, they were caught in a dust-storm, but were guided by a robed figured. When they arrived at the robed-figure's house, it turns out to be one of the natives.

"You two are not from around here." the native said.

"No, we're not, and thank you." Obi-wan said.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"I called myself Draken. I'm an outcast, more or less." Draken said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-wan asked.

"To the powerful Dragoes, I'm a Draga whom is out of bounds. To the Dragas, well, they have no personal opinion because by our by-laws, the Dragas are sub-servient to the Dragoes from the time they are hatched." Draken said, "I may have the power equal to a Drago and the masculine voice to match, but I have a Draga body. Some of the Dragoes tried to make me breed during Clawing Season."

"Clawing Season?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it's our Mating season." Draken said, than sniffed Anakin, "You done it too, stanger."

Anakin become embarrised, than sensed a familiar energy nearby. Obi-wan sensed it too.

"I see that you two have the power of the Father Drago's Will within you as well." Draken said, "You are probably sensing my newest assistant here at my den. She was about to be sold by slavers when I interferred. Ah-Tano, we have guests!"

The being whom amerged was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's former Patawan. She's wearing an old sheet over her normal clothes. When she saw Anakin and Obi-wan, she looked away and walked over to Draken.

"Why are they here, Sir?" Ahsoka asked, in a whisper.

"They got lost in the dust-storm, Ah-Tano. Now, be a good assistant and bring in some tea." Draken said.

"Yes, Sir." Ahsoka said, than left.

"That's the main reason why we are on this planet. We learned that slavers had taken some Patawans and sold them. We recovered all of them, and they told us that Ahsoka was among them, as a special order." Anakin said, "With your permission, we would like to take her with us."

"And die alone when this planet crashes into its sun? No. I want off of this planet." Draken said.

Ahsoka returned with some of Draken's favorite tea, Blood-rabbit Tea. After everyone grabbed a cup, Draken spoked up first.

"Ah-Tano, these two want to bring you back to their planet." Draken said.

"No." Ahsoka said, "Not after feeling betrayed by the entire Jedi Council."

"Sorry, can you guys fill me on this 'Jedi Council' since I never heard of a thing." Draken said.

After Obi-wan gave Draken a quick lesson about the Jedi Order, Draken quickly created a book about it, and added it to his collection.

"How soon before this planet crashes?" Anakin asked.

"By my calulations, about One orbit and three rotations." Draken said, "About one Dragoian Year and three Dragoian days. In your time frame, about a month."

"Not much time. Have you tried to warn your people?" Anakin asked.

"Tried, but ultrimatily failed." Draken said, "I managed to escape my most recent, and last, attept to warn them. As punishment for trying to alert them to our home planet's doom, they tried to have a Drago mate with me."

"They really don't like him, Anakin." Ahsoka said, "Being both Drago and Draga makes him an outcast, like me. They use a term, which normally nobody here likes to use, and it is Droga. If you are called a Droga, than you are both a Drago and a Draga, but you have the same rights as a Draga."

"So, they refer to you as a Droga, Draken?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Draken said, "The only right a Draga, or in my case a Droga, is allowed to have, is the right to live. Besides that, a Drago have the right to do as they wish with us. I live as far as I can away from them so I am not bound to a Drago."

"It's a rough life here, for him." Ahsoka said.

"Than, when this storm dies down, we'll take both of you off of this planet." Obi-wan said.

"How big is your transport vessal?" Draken asked.

"About as big as your den, Draken." Obi-wan said, than he looked around, "I'm afraid that some of your books and stuff will have to be left behind."

"I understand." Draken said, "Give me a few days and I'll have a couple trunks ready to go. Dust-storms on Dragoia usualy go on for one Orbit, but you landed in about past the peak of it. So, after a week, we should be able to move out."

After spending a few days in Draken's den allowed Obi-wan and Anakin to catch up to terms with Ahsoka and learn more about Dragoian culture. When it was time to leave, true to his word, Draken only had a couple of trunks with him. Problem was, it took six clones to carry one of them. Draken easily carried one trunk. When they got into space, they saw the once proud Dragoia being absorbed by its sun, exactly when Draken said that it would.

"Now, you can create a new Dragoian society else where in the universe." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, but I wished I could've get the princess off of the planet, but she was loyal to her father's way." Draken said.

*Time Skip*

After some time in space, they arrived back at Corasaunt. Waiting for them were the rest of the Jedi Council. Yoda and Mace Windu were closest to the landing vessal. When it landed and opened up, the two Jedis and Ahsoka walked out first. Than Draken came out behind them, carrying his two trunks.

"Welcome back Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker." Mace said, than towards Ahsoka, "And you too, Padawan Tano."

"I'm not a Padawan." Ahsoka said, "Not anymore."

"If you ever wish to return, we will always accept you back." Mace said.

Draken placed down his trunks, and smoothed out his clothing, and tail. Than he looked at the group. Yoda bowed towards him.

"Thanks for rescueing Ahsoka Tano, we offer." Yoda said.

"You're thanks is quite accepting, Green guy." Draken said.

"What's your name, Dragoian?" Mace asked.

"The name I gave myself is Draken." Draken said, "I haven't thought of a last name, compared to the other Dragoians. My birth name was Dragettia Draga-Egg. I was originally labeled as a Draga, but I'm a Droga."

"That's the first time I'm hearing that name, Sir." Ahsoka said.

"That's because it is a name usually given to Dragas, and such my last name was my mother's last name." Draken said, "As you can tell, I hated my original name."

Ahsoka, after talking to some of the other Jedis, gave Draken a guided tour of her favorite hang-outs. He was quite surprised of how diversed the town was. He looked around and saw many races, but none of his own.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine, Ah-Tano. I'm just feeling lonely that's all." Draken said.

"Being the last one of your kind will do that to you." Ahsoka said.

"Last one of her kind, you say?" said a ne'er-do-well.

"I'll bet she'll fetch a pretty price." said another, "And her little friend will be good as a maid on a Casino planet."

Ahsoka felt scared, because, unless last time, she doesn't have an illegal lightsaber, albeit a sith's lightsaber, on hand. Draken pushed Ahsoka behind her.

"Drago's Flame!" Draken thought to himself, as he unleashed a giant fireball at the couple of Ne'er-do-wells.

"Run! They ain't worth the time!" said one of the Ne'er-do-wells.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, as Jedi Master Plocoon was arriving.

"Drago's flame. You guys can maliplate a thing called the 'Force', while on Dragoia, we called 'Father Drago's Will'. All Dragoes can unleash a ball of flame, or shoot lighting, or whatever their chosen element is. For me, I practiced all the elemental Wills, eventhrough, I was breaking the laws, since a Droga isn't allowed to use the Will, identical predictament to a Draga." Draken said.

"When you say a Draga has no power nor right, guess you wasn't kidding." Ahsoka said.

"What happened, Ahsoka?" Plocoon asked.

"A couple ne'er-do-wells overheard us talking and mistaken Draken as a Draga." Ahsoka said.

"It happens, alot, with me." Draken said, "Than I used my former home-planet's version of your 'Force' and scared them away."

"Don't forget about them wanting to sell me to a Casino planet." Ahsoka said.

"That too." Draken said, "I suffered underneith the Dragoes back home. I don't want to be made to serve another ever again."

"I can understand." Plocoon said.

Than Plocoon and the clones whom accompanied him left. Ahsoka lead Draken back to her former home, before being captured by slavers.

"It's not much, but its home." Ahsoka said.

"It's similair to my old place." Draken said.

After some, unsettling, silence, Ahsoka faced Draken.

"Can you teach me some of your people's version of the Force?" Ahsoka asked.

"Surely, you know how to do the Drago's Lighting, right?" Draken asked.

"I wasn't quite high enough within the Jedi Order to learn how to perform a Force Lighting, before leaving them." Ahsoka said.

Draken thought, than sighed, "Alright, Ah-Tano, I'll teach you. While you were in my care, I kind of adopted you as my own daughter. Has to be the Draga half of me."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you, Sir. I won't disappoint you!"

"Good, because we be training early as possible." Draken said.

The following morning, just as the sun was beginning to break, Draken had Ahsoka awake, and exercising. Than he taught her the first Will that he learned, the Drago's Will of Fire.

"A Hatchling whom from a line of Fire-users, can easily breath out the Drago's Will of Fire, but once masterfully trained, he can cast the Will at a distance, with just his mind." Draken said, "I never thought I will even have to teach anyone what a Hatchling can do naturally."

"Sir, I'm ready to try." Ahsoka said.

Draken showed her how to focused her mind on a pre-existant flame and focus her breathing to channel the image of the flame, into her breath. After a few hours, Ahsoka still couldn't create a mere light of a flame in her breath. She collasped, and even Draken had to agree to have a break.

By lunch-time, they walked to the restaunt and had lunch. Ahsoka had her usual meal, but was slowly eating.

"What's the matter, Ah-Tano?" Draken asked.

"I'm sadden that I couldn't perform that ability, SIr." Ahsoka mumbled.

"It takes time, Ah-Tano." Draken placed one hand on her head, "I had to trained myself to perform the Drago's Will, by myself."

"I always feel like I'm never good enough to do anything, Sir." Ahsoka looking up at Draken.

"Once we are done, we could resume the current Will or a different one, if you like." Draken petted Ahsoka.

"I wish to continue until I can master it, Sir." Ahsoka smiling.

"Alright, Ah-Tano." Draken smiled, than removed his hand.

After lunch, they were walking, when another group of ne'er-do-wells, came from behind Draken and tied him up. They even tied up his mouth, then they went after Ahsoka. Ahsoka backed up against a wall. She was scared, but seeing her friend and mentor on the ground, helpless, mad eher angry. She took a deep breath.

"Stop her from yelling!" ordered one of the ne-er-do-wells.

The group ran at Ahsoka, whom opened her mouth, but instead of words, a giant ball of flame came out, catching all of Ne'er-do-wells ablaze. Ahsoka ran over to Draken, in order to free him from the ropes. She cut the ropes and he stood up. They quickly ran away from the scene. They returned back to Ahsoka's home, and practice again. Before long, she was able to use it at whim. Than, when it was night time, they went to bed.


End file.
